Infatuated
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Through with her awful sisters, Vivian flees from her home to go somewhere far away and to leave Twilight Town. Along the way, she comes across a very mysterious character and decides to help him get home. However, she seems to be very infatuated with him for some odd and unfathomable reason!


**Author's Note: **An idea that I came up with a while ago. Takes place in the Paper Mario universe. I don't know if I'll continue this or not or if readers will actually like this! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Infatuated <strong>

"Vivian, you dolt! Get in here you heinous cretin!" Beldam's voice blared loudly, echoing around the small abode that was the sisters' home. Vivian heard her older sister, but refused to depart from her room to see what her awful sister wanted.

"Guh, guh!" Marilyn's voice could also be heard.

"Cease your incompetent blubbering, Marilyn!" Beldam hissed like a venomous snake at her other sister. "It is highly vexing and I dislike it!"

"Guh…" Marilyn sounded disappointed now.

Fed up with her sister's horrible and absurd accusations against her, the Shadow Siren left her room, disappearing into the shadows and then reappearing back outside in Twilight Town. Huffing sadly, the girl slithered away from the house and her sister's loud shouts and insults.

Heading deeper into town, Vivian sighed softly and wondered what she was going to do. She wanted to go somewhere very far away, away from Twilight Town and everything. Vivian wanted to make some new friends and just be happy all the time. However, she was unable to do that because of her horrid sister.

Suddenly, completely without warning, a bright light flashed in front of her and she noticed a black hedgehog standing there while holding a beautiful looking emerald. Highly intrigued, the Shadow Siren examined the newcomer and the emerald that he held in his hand.

"Who are you?" Vivian wanted to know.

The black hedgehog looked at her, his expression displaying iciness. He didn't seem to be friendly whatsoever. "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form." The black hedgehog responded coldly.

"The Ultimate Life Form?" Vivian questioned, flummoxed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Another world, apparently," Shadow told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. He seemed to study her for a moment before asking, "What are you…exactly?"

Vivian blinked a few times before answering. "Oh! I'm a Shadow Siren. My name is Vivian."

Shadow frowned.

"Do you not know what a Shadow Siren is?" Vivian queried, surprised.

"No and I don't believe I want to know," Shadow remarked in a very dismissive manner, turning away from her and now walking towards a green Pipe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way."

Not wanting to be left behind by the mysterious hedgehog, Vivian moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "W-Wait…!" She exclaimed hesitantly, squeezing the hedgehog's hand tightly. "Where will you go? What are you doing here anyway?"

Shadow's eyes moved down to their joined hands, but he didn't move at all. He remained still, like a stiff statue. "I'm stuck here for now. I don't know how to get back to my own world without the seven Chaos Emerald," He explained, his tone emotionless and dull. "But of course, you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I-I can help you get home!" Vivian responded, obviously very infatuated with the male. "I may not be able to do much, but I have certain abilities that might be useful. I-I'll do my best to make sure you get home!"

Shadow allowed his gaze to move up to her face. He was extremely reluctant to allow this Vivian character to follow him, but he had no choice. He had no idea of where he was and he was completely lost. Vivian was a native of this world and she probably knew a lot of crucial information to tell him.

Yes, she could be useful.

"Fine…" The black hedgehog sighed.

A smile spread across Vivian's face and she clutched his hand even tighter, excited about the possibility of traveling with this mysterious newcomer. Her cheeks flushed and she almost laughed in glee. "R-Really?" She asked for confirmation.

Shadow gave her a short and firm nod, not wanting to use any more words with her. Vivian's smile got bigger and she felt so relieved. Maybe they could be friends…or possibly become something much _more_? For some reason, Vivian really seemed to like him.

"Come on…" Shadow mumbled, now trekking again. "…and let go of my hand."

Realizing that she was still clutching the hedgehog's hand, Vivian quickly released it and apologized several times as she followed him towards the Pipe.

Yes, she was definitely _infatuated_ with him.


End file.
